Naruto High!
by XKat-ChanX
Summary: Naruto is one of the top students in High School. His crush but denial Sasuke Uchiha, but it seems that Sasuke is fond of the blonde as well. What will happen when a few things get in the way, oh and creepy fan girls! SasuNaru! Yaoi! RATED M FOR REASON!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

_**Warning: Yaoi! Lemon! SasuNaru! AU! First Person POV!**_

_**

* * *

**_

The sun was bright to my sky blue eyes. It was a clear day in Suna, my home town and the town I would one day leave behind in my attempts at traveling. I wondered where I would head off first as I walked down the empty street on my way to another long day of hell, high school. Why is high school hell? For multiple reasons, one is the fact that everyone is a stereotype, two no one like's gays. And last but not least everyone but a few people hates me. I'm considered a freak, loser, weirdo there are numerous names for me and my 'gang.' It consists of Shino who is in love with bugs, and then Kiba who is in love with dogs, yes I know weird right? But they are my friends and the first I had ever had. Then of course there's Shikamaru and Chouji, both stick to each other like glue, and everyone hates them for it. Already labeled them gays, and that's what I hate about it, why someone has to care about someone else's love life. But those two don't really seem to care what other's think.

Shikamaru is a lazy genius; he could probably get into any college in the country if he wanted to. But I already know that he's going to one of the four year college's to get out of doing too much work. All he wants to do is work on computers; Chouji is probably going to the same college before a professional chef. Shino is aiming to do something with nature in it, I'm not too sure he doesn't really talk too much, to anyone. Kiba is already taking half the slack at his family's veterinarian business, lucky him. I run my tan hand through the golden locks that framed my tan whisker marked face. I was abnormal in this town for many reasons; one I had golden hair that my friends like to point out look like the sun. My eyes are the same color as the sky on a clear day like today, and I'm a natural tan skin. But what everyone hates about me is the three whisker scars that run on each of my cheeks, how I got even I don't know.

I also dress weird, at least what other people call weird. I like my fashion thank you very much. Today I have on a pair of dark orange shorts with a T-shirt that has an orange fox on the back. My book bag slung up on my right shoulder is a bright orange with black zippers, and outside pockets. I think my look is just fine, but other people crunch up their noses and give me nasty looks. In the beginning I hated those looks, thought maybe I had done something wrong, but after a few years I got used to them, and began to ignore those looks. They don't bother me anymore, I have friends now and they like me for who I am. As I turn around the corner I already see the large fan club consisting of three-fourths the girl population of the school, and if you paid attention you could see the few gay's standing by their car waiting.

The screams started and I leaned against the wall of a random building across from the high school. A black jaguar came around the corner and the screams got louder. It stopped at the school's entrance and waited there for a second before the passenger door opened and out stepped a scowling god. Wait did I say god, must be messing with my mind, I mean to say the biggest ass hole you would ever meet! His name is Sasuke Uchiha the 'king' of the Konoha High. The guy is perfect in almost everyway, his perfectly short pitch black hair. The way it perfectly spikes in the back giving him a little emo look, and the way his bangs hang to the sides of his perfectly framed face. His onyx eyes land on me for a second before a smirk crosses over his perfect face and he turned. God did I mention that I hate this guy? Well I do, I hate him with a passion. He's like my personal bully, why you ask? I have no freaking clue, the first time I met him and that would be my freshman year at this hell whole he called me a dobe. I had to go to the library for three hours just to find out what the hell it meant! Dead-last, he called me dead-last! So I found how to call him a bastard in Japanese, Teme, that had begun our rivalry, I guess you can call it.

Today he was wearing white shorts, why white I have no clue. They would look weird on any other person but somehow this guy pulls it off! The shorts come just passed his knee's showing off his pale ass legs, I swear this guy needs to get out sometime and get a freaking tan! He's always been so freaking pale, and I've seen him on the beach a few times, he never tans! Now I'm getting off topic, back to what I was saying. White shorts right? Yes, with the white shorts he wears a dark blue shirt that just screams rape-me-in-the-ass! The shirt is like a second skin on the guy, showing off his toned body, his sweet sexy… okay! On with something different he walks quickly into the crowd of girls, not looking back at me again. The car pulls away from the school but I say put as it stops in front of me and the passenger window rolls down. I pull off the wall and walk over, sticking my mop of hair into the window.

"Good morning Itachi." I said with a cheerful voice. Oh I forgot to mention that even though Sasuke is a prick his brother Itachi Uchiha isn't too much of a bastard. He's more of a pervert then a prick like his brother. A sly smile pulls at the corner of the twenty year old's lips.

"Good morning Naru-Chan." He said back to me in a sing song voice. I scowl at him; he knows I hate it when he calls me that. It's some girly name in Japanese; I'm not a girl damnit! But my scowl disappears and is replaced with a large grin.

"Deidara told me to pass along a message. He said if you don't get your ass over there, then he's not doing that thing you guys talked about yesterday." I watched in amusement as the guy's features became something of horror.

"Good to know, have a fun day at school today. Don't let my brother get to you too much okay." Itachi told me before revving the engine signaling me to get my head out of the car or else it'll be ripped off. I quickly step back and watch the car peel out from the crib and round the corner towards the apartment complex I live in. Deidara is Itachi's boyfriend, and my room mate, he's like a brother to me. I met Itachi through Deidara, and the first time I saw him I thought he was Sasuke. That was a pretty weird night. I sigh softly already just wanting to go back home and crawl under the bed and hide. Whenever Itachi say's something like that it usually means that Sasuke has something planned for today. You would think that after four years of being stuck next to each other in each class we had that we would become friends? No, it didn't work out, he's the top of the social latter and I'm at the bottom, probably past that even. Like I care though, the guy can go fuck himself! I turn to find Kiba and Shino staring at me at the entrance, all evidence of a fan club being there gone. I grinned at them before running acrossed the street and stopping in front of my two best friends.

"Sup guys!" I gave the usual greeting to them. Shino just nodded and headed inside while Kiba slung his arm around and we started in after the quite one.

"So what'd the other Uchiha want?" Kiba asked like usual when Itachi stopped to say hi. I shrugged slightly.

"Just wanted to say good morning, like every morning Kiba, and to give me heads up on the Teme, he's up to something today." I told him and Kiba snorted.

"Don't know why that guy has it in for you." Kiba said and I chuckled as we entered the crowded hallway. Already we were getting disapproving looks as they saw Kiba's arm around my shoulder. Again like I care, Kiba and I are just good friends, besides he's straight and has a girlfriend. Hinata the cousin of another of the school's kings and one of the guy's whose 'friends' with Sasuke. There is three 'kings' of the school, Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara, each quite and each pricks. Although Gaara and I are on somewhat good terms, we can at least be alone in the same room and have a civil conversation unlike the other two. We walk down, Shino clearing the way, everyone is pretty afraid of the dude, not that Shino could hurt a fly, literally. Like I said everyone is a stereotype in this school.

"So what do you want to do after school?" Kiba asked as he got to our lockers. The usual hate letters stuffed in them and on the floor around them. Kiba just kicked them away and started on his lock. I stared at them for a second before hearing the giggles behind us and I smiled.

"Look Kiba I think one of those Sasuke fan club girls accidentally placed their love letter in my locker!" I explained and pulled out a bright pink letter when I opened the dark blue locker. Kiba looked over and laughed.

"You should read it!" He explained. I shrugged and before tossing it over my shoulder.

"Na I could be scared for life." I said before pulling out the books I would need for the first few periods. Kiba laughed before nodding and shutting his locker, a small pile of hate letters on top of his books. Shino was already done and waiting for us, so I quickly slammed the locker shut and walked beside Kiba who dumped his hate letters in a trash can on his way.

"You never did answer my question." Kiba said. I grinned at him shyly.

"Oh sorry, I can't do anything tonight. Itachi wants to take Deidara and me out for dinner." I admitted, Itachi had told us last night about his plans. Itachi usually does something like that once a week, say's we need something other than junk food. I chuckled softly at that as we walked into first period, Shino walking on to his. I'm lucky I have Kiba in my first period, because I also have Sasuke.

"What are you laughing at dobe?" Sasuke sneered at me as I crashed into my desk beside his. Kiba sat down in front of me and glared at Sasuke as I grinned at him.

"Oh nothing Teme." I answered back before turning to Kiba and completely ignored the raven haired king.

"So what time will you get done with dinner?" Kiba asked the blonde as he shifted in his set to get in a comfortable spot. The teacher for first period was always late, so they usually did this. Although it felt a little while sense it seemed that Sasuke's friends weren't there yet. I shrugged.

"Whenever he feels like we have had enough 'edible' food. I swear I don't see his point, ramen is very good for you." I complained. Kiba laughed.

"Yeah only to you, but you know he's only looking out for you two. Can't be that bad since he's not as bad as the other one." Kiba said and stole a glance to Sasuke who was eavesdropping on our conversation. I don't think Sasuke knows that Itachi is dating my room mate, but I could be wrong. I never really said anything to the Teme about it.

"Yeah but I hate the fact that he spends money on me too. He could take Dei out every day and I'd be fine with that." I told my best friend. Kiba shrugged.

"If I had the money to take you out once a week for good food I'd do it too." Kiba pointed out, I scowled at him.

"That's not the point here; you know he's paying for most of our bills!" I explained, Kiba sighed.

"Again he's only looking out for you guys. Isn't he and Deidara really serious." Kiba asked, I noted that Sasuke looked over to me as well. I shrugged again.

"If you mean they fuck like bunnies yes." I said simply. Kiba gagged.

"So did not need the mental image!" Kiba yelled as I laughed. I looked over to Sasuke who looked paler then before and I chuckled.

"Something wrong Teme? Or maybe you have a problem with gay couples too, like everyone else." I spat and Kiba looked to Sasuke who was staring at them before snorting and looking away.

"As if." Came his short reply. Kiba laughed as did I and I could see the glare on the Uchiha's face.

"So do you think you can get out of dinner tonight?" Kiba asked and I looked back at him.

"You know I can't do that Kiba, remember last time?" I said and Kiba shuddered at the mere thought of it.

"Yeah, I'm never helping you do that again! He made me eat so much salad!" Kiba whined and I laughed. Sasuke snorted and I looked over.

"Got something to say Teme?" I sneered at him, Sasuke raised one of his perfectly waxed eyebrows at me.

"Just sound's like this guy is a little creepy." Sasuke said and I couldn't help the laughter that came out my mouth.

"You should know better then any of us." I said back to him and Sasuke stared blankly back at me.

"And why's that?" He asked. I bit my lip for a second before smirking.

"Cause he's your brother." I said simply and Sasuke paled again. I stared at him before Kiba and I burst into laughter.

"God you should see your face!" I said between the laughter. Sasuke turned away.

"What the hell are you two laughing about?" Came the hissed voice of Neji Hyuuga. We both looked up with a glare as the other 'king' sat beside Kiba.

"Nothing that has any business with you Hyuuga." I spat back at the girly boy. I swear if there ever was someone that screamed Uke it would be Neji. He had long brown hair that was pulled into a low pony tail, and laid neatly over his right shoulder. His eyes a pale color like Hinata's they almost look blind. His outfit was a white dress shirt with a pair of black pressed shorts. He was one of the richest guy's that went to this school. You'd think that with all the money these guys had they'd find some great private school to go to. But no, they go to one of the best public school's in Suna, there is three high school's in Suna and only one private school. But even I wouldn't want to go to that private school, it was full of religious people who pretty much make you sign this thing that say's you wouldn't have sex before you get married. What the hell is up with that, and when I said that people here hate gay's its like taboo there.

"Alright class settle down." The teacher said as he walked in. Kiba twisted back to the front as I leaned back into the seat. Kakashi is our teacher; the weirdest thing about him is that he always wears this mask over his lower half of his face. I always wondered what was underneath it, not that I'd ever find out. He was dressed in a gray suit and I felt oddly sorry for him, it was supposed to be one of the hotter days today. His natural white hair was off to one side and his gray and dark red eyes scanned the room as he went over attendance.

"So is my brother really dating your room mate?" Sasuke whispered to me. I glanced at him with a sly smile.

"Possibly, what's it to you Teme." I whispered back to him, a glare still on my face. Sasuke just shrugged and looked to Kakashi but I could see he was still just slightly paler then normal; it made me laugh in my head. Kakashi like normal gave us work before sitting back to his desk and pulled out his orange porn book. I glanced down to the book we were reading, he just gave us more pages to read. _To Kill a Mockingbird, _I remember Deidara talking about how boring the book was, but I don't really mind it too much. It's better then half the other book's my old English teachers gave us.

I laid the book on the desk and leaned forward flipping to the page I was on. The class was quiet except for the small snore Kiba was making as he sleep. I chuckled slightly before looking down the book and started reading. I was so caught up into the book when I felt something sliding up my thigh making me jump in my seat. I looked to Sasuke who was reading peacefully, both of his hands on the desk. I glared before going back to my reading, but this time I was just a little more paranoid. That was either one very large spider or a hand, and the only one close to me is Sasuke. That prick is probably messing with me again! This must have been what Itachi was warning me about, that Teme! It seemed that Sasuke noticed my killing aura since I felt no touch on my thigh for the rest of class.

"Alright class you can go, the bell will ring in a few minutes." Kakashi told us without even looking up from his book. Chairs screeched acrossed the titled floor as students packed up and left the room. I stayed behind as I shoved the book into the front pocket, Kiba doing the same. Sasuke of course walked out as quickly as possible with Neji already being crowded by the heard of fan girls. Kiba and I took a moment to shudder before we laughed and headed out.

"The bastard was talking to you more then usual." Kiba noted and I nodded slowly.

"Yeah I felt something crawl up my thigh as well." I said and Kiba shuddered.

"Wasn't me!" He said and I chuckled.

"I know, you're straight and with Hinata. Besides you know better then to do that to _me_." I effusive the me part in it and watched as Kiba shivered slightly.

"Fuck, don't remind me!" He whined and I laughed once again.

"Kiba." Came the shy voice of Hinata. Kiba grinned and turned to his girlfriend. She was just a year younger then us but was still in her fourth year of high school. She's really smart, but is a little shy. I smiled at her before looking to Kiba.

"I'll see you later; I have study hall so I'm heading to the library." I said before heading down the hallway, away from the lovy dovey that was bound to happen between them. I pushed the library door opened and walked in, only to be met with onyx eyes. I glared just slightly before walking in the opposite direction and further into the library, and further away from him. Did I ever mention how much I hated that guy? I don't think we've ever had a conversation where it didn't end up with an insult, a glare, or a fist in the face. I walked down one of the rows when I felt eyes on me, I turned but nothing. I took a deep breath and continued, running a lone finger against the books. I wasn't looking for anything important just walking. The library was really large; no one would really find me unless they followed me. The librarian was a lazy ass who just sat on her butt at the front of the large room, either eating or doing something on the computer. I continued down the one row without turning until I hit the dead end. I turned and gasped before glaring.

"What do you want Teme." I sneered and leaned against the wall, waiting for whatever sadist comment he was going to say. Sasuke smirked before walking forward, closer to me, and blocking my escape rout. I glared even more, hoping the glare alone would tell the guy to leave me the hell alone, it didn't.

"I just wanted to tell you something." Sasuke said, walking forward once more. I pressed myself against the wall, glancing around to make sure it was just us and his other two king's weren't going to come out of no where.

"What?" I asked in a weak voice. I saw that smirk cross his face once again, walking forward so that he was right in front of me. I could feel his breath tickling my lips; I winced slightly when he placed both his hands on either side of my head. I held my breath as he leaned in.

"No matter what've I've done you're so freaking dense." Sasuke whispered and I glared again.

"What the hell does that mean?" I hissed at him. Sasuke smirked just slightly before pressing his lips against mine. I don't think my eyes could get any larger then they already were, and I'm pretty sure my heart stopped as he continued to kiss me. When he pulled back his lips were tugged slightly into a half smile half smirk. With that done the Uchiha about faced and walked briskly down the row and out of view. I just sat there staring at the empty space where Sasuke had been. My mind slowly coming back to my brain.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed already knowing Sasuke was either far enough away from me not to hear, or I could already see the sly smirk on his face.

* * *

"Itachi!" I screamed before slamming the apartment door behind me. I could hear the moving of things around his brother's room before the door opened and a half naked Itachi stood in the doorway. His hair messed up clearly what I call sex hair, and his eyes tired as he stared at me. 

"What? Why aren't you in school Naruto?" Itachi asked. I stared at him before letting my book bag drop to the floor.

"Your brother." I growled out. Itachi sighed, look back to who I can only figure is Deidara sleeping, before he shut the door behind him and walked forward.

"What'd he do this time?" He asked. I glared and stalked into the kitchen and slumped into one of the bright green chairs. Itachi walked gracefully in behind me, taking a seat in the other chair. Itachi looks just like an older version of Sasuke except with longer black hair that was already pulled into a low pony tail. I think I've only seen Itachi without the pony tail once.

"Naruto…" Itachi trailed off as I glared at the spot on the floor.

"He… he kissed me!" I said and slammed my forehead on top of the dark green table. Itachi stared at me with wide eyes, already surprised by the fact that his brother seemed to be attracted to another guy.

"He kissed you?" Itachi asked uncertainly. I nodded as best I could.

"Cornered me in the library and just kissed me." I told him. Itachi chuckled and I glared at him.

"It's not funny! Itachi… what am I going to do." I whined out as I pushed my head off the table. Itachi just stared at me for a second before chuckling again.

"And exactly what do you want me to do? I think it's between you two on that one." Itachi said and I glared again.

"He's messing with me, he knows I'm gay and he's messing with me! That little bastard I'll kick his ass next time I see him." I growled out and Itachi sighed.

"You know you can't kick his ass Naruto. He's still my brother I can't allow you to send him to the hospital." Itachi said dryly. I chuckled.

"Oh he won't need to go to the hospital." I said in a low evil tone. Itachi blinked before shaking his head.

"I don't want my brother dead either." He said in an amused voice. I sighed.

"Than what can I do?" I asked in a whined voice. Itachi smirked and I already knew whatever was going through his sadist mind it wasn't going to be healthy for me.

"My brother think's he can get to you by hitting on you, well hit on him back." Itachi answered before standing. "Now I'm going back to bed, I'll see you later." And with that Itachi disappeared from the kitchen and a second later I could hear the door to my brother's room open and shut softly. I sighed again before stand and walking to my room. My room was pretty blank, white walls, wooden flooring, a single bed with an orange comforter and a brown dresser. I grabbed the I-pod from the dresser and turned it on before crashing onto the bed. Putting the earphones in I turned the music up all the way so that I could block out whatever was going on in the other room. I could barely hear the moans that came before Three Day's Grace picked up.

Mess with Sasuke back huh? It wouldn't be that bad, I could totally freak the guy out too. Hell I bet Sasuke was straighter then a pole, he obliviously had one shoved up his ass. I smirked, oh it would be so much fun to mess with the prick, and maybe he'd leave me the hell alone for the last few weeks of school. Ah graduation is just two months away, and a month after that I'll be eighteen and I'll have accesses to my parent's money. My father was a big business man, he was partners with Itachi and Sasuke's father, and my mother was a top model. They died in a car accident with I was five years old, I was staying with Tsunade who is my mother's best friend. Tsunade was currently acrossed the ocean doing something with medicine while I'm stuck here. She's such a lucky old lady. I smiled softly as I shut my eyes ready to take a nap and forget about that prick Sasuke. I smirked again, oh how much fun it'll be to see Sasuke freaked out.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! I had this up on my deviantart for a little bit, but something happened and one of my readers couldn't view it. So I'm posting it up on here, don't think it'll be really long, cause it's supposed to be only a few chapters. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!_**

**_Warning: Yaoi! First Person POV! Rated M for a reason people! SasuNaru! -evil fan girls!_**

* * *

I sat there fidgeting with the hem of my dark orange under shirt, a white dress shirt laid unbuttoned on top. I had on a pair of decent black pants with my own creation of a black leather studded belt that was hooked on my right side. I was used to dressing up when I went out to dinner with Itachi and Deidara, only because Itachi insisted that they go to a normal restaurant and not so fast food place. But I never thought _**he**_ would be here with us also. I couldn't help the blush that rose to my face when he smirked at me from across the table. It was one of the square oak tables with only one chair on each side. Sasuke and I sat on opposite sides while Itachi and Deidara did the same.

Sasuke's had on a white dress shirt as well, but his was buttoned half way up revealing a deep blue shirt underneath. He had on a pair of dark blue jeans with a brown belt. He didn't seem to mind being here, although it made me extremely uncomfortable sitting across from the guy that had kissed me in the school library only a few hours ago. I was seriously debating on running like fire out of there, dealing with Itachi's punishment's later. I couldn't care less if Itachi took away my ramen for a week as he had threatened, okay I lied that was the whole reason I was even in this mess!

* * *

_**--------Flash Back!-------------------

* * *

**_

"Naruto get out here!" Itachi yelled from behind the door of my room. I quickly pulled the pants on before grabbing my brown boots and shoving my socked feet in. I was already in a hurry since I forgot to set anything to wake me. I hadn't really planned on sleeping that long anyways, but fate decided other wise. Great now I'm talking like Neji, EW maybe I should see someone about that. I pulled the door open and walked out, my Ipod shoved deep within my pant pockets. It was the only thing that got me through the ride there and back, Itachi and Deidara were always going on and on about something that didn't hold my attention. I walked into the living room only to stare at who was sitting peacefully on my couch, no one else around. I looked; Itachi and Deidara seemed to be still in their room. I scowled.

"What are you doing here?" I sneered through clenched teeth. I had promised myself I'd get him back, but I thought I would have more time to… plan my advances on the prick. Sasuke smirked at me as I walked further into my living room.

"Itachi invited me dobe." Sasuke said back not even seeming to care about the earlier incident. I scowled before looking around for them once again and something sharp to hit the stoic boy with.

"Where is your brother anyways?" I asked and Sasuke stood.

"He's in your brother's room." Sasuke said and began to walk towards me. I grinned shyly before backing up.

"Okay." I said and took off towards the room. I bust in without even knocking, not that it mattered since Deidara was only pulling his hair up into a high ponytail. I glared at Itachi who just smiled slyly at me.

"Why'd you invite him?" I asked in a low and dangerous voice. Itachi and Deidara shared a look before smiling.

"Thought it would be nice to have Sasuke over." Itachi answered and I glared harder.

"Nice? Do you want me to get raped?" I nearly shouted but remembered I had an uninvited but invited guest in the other room. Itachi sighed.

"You're not going to get raped Naruto, stop being a drama queen." Itachi said before standing. I glared.

"I'm not going tonight. I'm going back to my room and sleeping." I stated and turned to walk out.

"Ah, but Naruto if you don't go tonight, I'll just take away you're ramen for a week." He said in a sing song voice. I froze with the door already open and staring into onyx eyes, who just looked slightly confused at this. I glared, a week without ramen was like the end of the world, I can't not go without ramen it's my own drug.

"Fine." I bit out before slamming the door behind me and stalking to the couch. I fell into the cushions fully ignoring Sasuke who sat beside me. I could feel his eyes on me, but I didn't care. It was just one night, I could get through one night and I'd have my ramen for the rest of the week.

* * *

_**------------------End Flash Back------------**_

* * *

I glared at Sasuke who still had that smug look on his perfect face. I love my ramen but if he doesn't stop staring at me and giving me that look, you know the one where they think they know something, but want to keep if from you so they put on the stupid smile; yeah, that's the one, just move the smile to a smirk and you got the face Sasuke was giving me, I'm going to beat his face in. Itachi and Deidara were giving each other stupid lovey dovey looks again, so I tend to keep my eyes moving to them, so now I have to avoid looking forward as well. This is so god damn annoying, I just want to go home; maybe Kiba will call me or something. Oh god what the hell is rubbing up my leg! I glared at Sasuke who just smirked at me, his foot sliding up and down my leg. I give a good kick in his shin and see the pained look cross his face before he composed himself and glared back at me. 

'Bastard.' I mouth before taking a sip of the water that was placed in front of me. Sasuke looked to Deidara.

"So Deidara, what exactly do you do?" He asked and I gulped the water quickly to glare harder at Sasuke. He didn't need to talk, just sit there and eat, why the hell he had to ask the worst question ever! Deidara's eyes widened and he stared at Sasuke with an anxious look, Itachi sighed deeply while muttering something about stupid little brother, and I couldn't help but agree.

"Oh well I do art, anything in art. I love art, it's amazing, and I can't ever get enough of it. I do everything from drawing to blowing things up, because the real art is a blast!" Deidara said and went on, and on, and on saying about the same thing, but wording it differently. I sighed through dinner but couldn't help the snicker because I knew Sasuke was having problems, and would probably not come back to dinner with us again. I laughed slightly but covered it up by shoving my food in my mouth as I saw his eye start to twitch half way through the conversation. Sasuke glared at me but nodded as Deidara kept going on about his work at an art shop. They make all kinds of art, I've only been there once and never will go again, that place is full of people even weirder then Dei!

"Deidara, baby why don't you stop for now, I'm going to pay, so why don't you guys head outside and into the car." Itachi said sweetly and I noticed that Sasuke rolled his eyes at the baby part before quickly standing. Deidara shot an apologetic look towards me but I merely grinned, partly glad that Sasuke had asked that question. The dinner seemed to go faster that way; it was pretty funny to watch Sasuke suffer through that. I did get a few snap shots off my camera phone of Sasuke; they will sell for a few bucks on the fan-girl-Sasuke-picture-website. I stood and walked out after Sasuke, Deidara stayed behind with Itachi as he paid, I wanted to pull Deidara along with me afraid of being alone with the bastard. I also knew that Itachi and the girl at the counter will get in a conversation, they go to the same college, each time we get here they talk, and Deidara usually ends up brought into it as well. Leaving me alone with Sasuke for that much longer, I sighed I couldn't get out of it now. So I walked out and slid into Itachi's car, right next to Sasuke.

"I think I'm going to have nightmares tonight." Sasuke whispered but I couldn't help but laugh at that. I relaxed in the back seat as we laughed at his joke; the fact that Sasuke had actually said a joke was surprising.

"Yeah, he's a little … something." I said after I had stopped laughing. Sasuke looked at me like I was crazy.

"Something? I'm glad you're not that hyper." Sasuke said and I glared at him, already he was turning into a bastard again.

"He's not hyper, just excited about his work." I said and Sasuke nodded. I stared at him for a few seconds before looking away and out the window. I could see Itachi and Deidara talking to Ayame at the counter, it didn't even seem like Itachi had paid yet. I sighed softly; it was going to be awhile, what the hell is Itachi thinking, leaving me alone with his brother in the car, and worse its dark!

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered, he sounded closer than before, yet defiantly closer. I jumped feeling his warm breath on my neck and turned to see him right next to me, already invading my personal space. I pressed myself against the door as he leaned forward a smirk on his face.

"W-what?" I mentally slapped myself for stuttering. His smirk widened and I knew it would after my little stutter moment. He put his hands on my hips and pushed down; I could feel my body sliding down and towards him. My eyes widened and I went to push him away, but then smirked and moved forward. Sasuke's eyes slightly widened before I pressed my lips against his, thinking that he would back off and freak or laugh at me. Not that I would care, I hate this guy, I don't like him, I couldn't. But then why is he kissing me back? And why am I still kissing him! I felt his lips move against mine before his hand came up behind my neck and deepened the kiss.

My hand came up and tangled into his hair pushing our mouths together as his tongue traced my lower lip. My mouth opened up while I screamed at my body to stop and right now, I wasn't getting any response. No my body cut my mind off the moment our tongues intertwined together. How long we sat there making out was beyond me, all I know was the fact that I screwed the thought of stopping at the moment, what I was screaming at my body was to BREATHE! I whimpered finally and Sasuke broke, both of us panting while I knew I had a large blush on my face. He was just smirking but I swear I saw a smile there. My mind and body connected again and I pushed Sasuke away from me.

"What the hell." I said, I meant to shout but it wouldn't come out right. Sasuke glared.

"If I remember correctly, you're the one who kissed me." Sasuke said and I couldn't help but blush even more.

"I-It wasn't like that." I stuttered again, and once again I smacked myself mentally.

"Oh and what was it Nar-u-to." Sasuke whispered before leaning into me again, I blushed again before pushing him away again.

"I was just trying to freak you out." I said and mentally patted my back for not stuttering this time. Sasuke frowned before pulling fully away and staring at me with a confused face.

"Why would you kissing me freak me out?" He asked me and I stared dumbly at him. Then relation crossed his face and Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

"I knew you were dense Naruto, but this dense? Come on." Sasuke said as he ran a hand through his hair. I glared.

"I'm not dense." I argued for my defense. Sasuke shook his head before straighten himself out and leaning against the other door. Before I could talk again the front door's opened, Itachi and Deidara slid in.

"Sorry that took so long guys." Itachi said before starting the car.

"It's okay." I said before looking out the window. Itachi and Deidara glanced at each other before shrugging and Itachi slid out of the parking lot. The ride back to the apartment was quick, but I couldn't help feel a little left out of something. Had I missed something? I must have because why would Sasuke kiss me twice for no reason? If he wasn't messing with me then what? I climbed out of the car and headed straight into the lobby, but I could faintly hear Itachi telling Dei that he was taking Sasuke home and then would be back later tonight. They were going to some concert at ten, the sun had just set an hour ago, which meant it was only eight something. But I didn't care I just ran up to the apartment and into my home. I pulled my shoes off before heading to my room, I faintly heard the front door open but paid no mind as I landed on my bed and shoving the ear phones into my ears before hitting the play button.

Did I like that kiss? I must have since I didn't want to stop, and we probably would have continued if it hadn't been for the fact that I had forgotten to breath! What the hell does that mean then? Was I really dense? I needed to ask someone but Kiba would freak out so that left me with Shino. I picked my cell out of my pocket before pulling my ear phones out and hit in a number and talk. I wasn't sure what pressed me into calling him, but he and I were on somewhat good terms and I wasn't sure how Shino would react.

_"What?"_ Came the annoyed voice from the other end. I swallowed before answering.

"Did I call at a bad time Gaara?" I asked in a weak voice. There was an annoyed sigh on the other end before a door slammed and I could hear steady breathing and a creak of a bed.

_"No you just got me out of a fight with Kank. What's up Uzumaki?"_ Gaara asked his voice less cold then before or at school.

"Umm… Just wanted to talk I guess." I said, it was awkward I had no clue how to ask this. Gaara sighed.

_"Naruto, your lying something wrong what's up?"_ Gaara said his voice already demanding. I cringed slightly, how he knew I was lying I had no clue.

"Well I umm… I don't know how to put it." I admitted. Gaara sighed again.

_"What happened Naruto or I'm hanging up."_ Gaara said. I cringed again.

"Please don't, I can't talk to anyone else about this." I said.

_"Go on." _

"I… kinda kissed someone." My blush already returning but darker.

_"Good job Uzumaki you finally got your first kiss_." He mocked and I growled.

"Gaara, it's not like that… it was kind of a guy. Someone I thought I hated but now I'm not too sure. I thought the bastard was just messing with me, but he said I was dense so I have no clue what's going on." I rambled off my blush never dieing. Gaara was silent for a while and I was getting slightly nervous, hoping maybe I hadn't called the wrong person. Gaara was a 'king' but he was also somewhat my friend. It happened when he confessed to me about his problems with his father.

_"So Sasuke finally kissed you."_ Gaara voice came so suddenly I jumped before gapping at his response.

"What do you mean finally, and I swear Gaara if this is just some way to mess with me I will kick all your asses." I threatened. Gaara chuckled and I felt my blood run cold, the guy was amused was it from the fact that I had admitted it was Sasuke, or was the fact that I threatened him.

_"You really are dense Naruto."_ Gaara said with a sigh.

"Why do people keep saying that?!" I explained. Gaara chuckled again.

_"Naruto I will say this as simple as I can, Sasuke likes you."_ Gaara said with an amused voice. I gapped once again for a minute before my brain started to work again; it seemed Gaara was being patient today.

"Then why the hell has he picked on me for the last three freaking years!" I shouted. Gaara hissed into the phone.

_"It hasn't been that bad, and he has made different attempts but you noticed before. Naruto you are dense, but Sasuke's an idiot, I guess he just have had enough and finally wanted to show you."_ Gaara answered.

"Isn't picking on someone because you like them a little fifth grade?" I asked starting to come back from the suddenness of the conversation. Gaara chuckled again and once again I felt my blood freeze, it was never a good thing when he laughed. Then his chuckled died and I heard in the distant a yell and Gaara sighed.

_"Listen Sasuke's a little emotional retarded give him credit on trying. It's not like you guy's couldn't be in the same room without punching each other, most of the time anyways. But I have to go, father just got home so I really go."_ Gaara said with another sigh.

"Right, be careful. Remember door's always open." I said.

_"Right, I might just take your offer sometime. Bye Uzumaki." _

"Bye." And the line clicked off and I shut the phone and tossed it onto the bedside table. Sasuke liked me, what the hell had I been doing that I didn't notice! Tomorrow I was going to do something; I was going to talk to Sasuke. Wait, what? What was I going to talk to him about? My eyes widened, I had no clue. What would I say to him? Hey Sasuke I like you too, let's go out or something. Wait, when did I like him too? My hand hit my forehead, when the hell had I sunk so deep into denial? I knew I liked him, I thought he was a prick yes, but he had never really gone too far. He knew when I was in a bad mood and usually would leave me the hell alone! He knew me a lot more then some of the other guys; I just put my like for him into hate. I sighed and put my ear phones back in, I had never turned it off in the first place. I would talk to him Monday, unless he came over, which I doubted since I pretty much screwed it over.

* * *

_**---------------Time Skip---------------**_

* * *

The weekend went by oddly quickly; it was like fate was telling me to go to school faster. God again now I'm sounding like Neji, must see counselor about that. I was now being dropped off by Itachi; Sasuke was getting a ride by Neji. That made a small pang of jealousy when I thought about Sasuke and Neji. Itachi crawled to a stop in front of the school where the fan girls waited, I laughed when I heard the disappointed groans from them when I got out of the sleek black car. Some of them giving me nasty looks, I heard Itachi chuckle in his driver's seat. 

"Later Itachi." I said. I watched him nod back to me before I slammed the door shut and around the car. I scowled at the stupid fan girls who stepped back without a second thought. They didn't like me any more then I liked them. I was half way to the school door when I felt someone pull me away and behind a car. I looked up and glared.

"What the hell do you two want?" I sneered at the two girls in front of me. Ino and Sakura the two captain's of the Sasuke-Fan-Club. Sakura was a pink haired witch with her best friend and I swear girlfriend Ino the blonde haired queen.

"How come you got a ride from Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said her hands coming to her hips. Ino nodded along with her, I sighed the idiocies of these two was amazing.

"Itachi is Sasuke's brother, Itachi is dating my roommate. You're Sasuke-kun is getting a ride from Neji-kun, and Itachi was at my house and wanted to make sure I got to school on time. So there you two go, now leave me the hell alone." I sneered at them before walking away, only to be bombarded by them again.

"Itachi's dating your roommate? What's she like? What's Itachi like? How long have they been dating?" I have no clue who asked, they both sound the same to me really. Both annoying and high pitched voices, I stopped and heard them stop behind me.

"My roommate's a guy." I stated simply and continued walking. I peeked back to see them gapping with their mouths held open. I laughed as I entered the school building, Kiba and Shino waiting by our lockers. I had called each of them this morning that I was getting a ride to school.

"Sup guys." I said my greetings. Kiba grinned and shut his locker as I dialed my combination. Kiba leaned against his locker.

"So Itachi gave you a ride? How was that?" Kiba asked. I shrugged.

"Not a big deal, I was just running late and he was there. If I had walked I would have been late." I answered. Kiba nodded as I shut my locker, my books in hand. We walked quietly to first period, waving to Shino as he went by. I looked around and frowned, Sasuke wasn't in his seat. Kiba grinned and slouched into his seat as I went to mine.

"So Sasuke went to dinner with you guys Friday?" Kiba asked as he turned to face me. I nodded as I let my head fall to the desk, as much as I wanted to see Sasuke today; I still had no clue what to tell him. And the fact that Itachi and Deidara were going at it last night and I didn't charge my Ipod so I had nothing to block it out! So I didn't get a lot of sleep last night.

"You okay dude?" Kiba asked. I sleepily looked at him.

"Tired, you don't want to know." I replied, Kiba shuddered.

"You're probably right." Kiba said back. I nodded with a sly grin and Kiba shuddered again. I knew Kiba wouldn't like the fact that I wasn't attracted to girls, since he had such a hard time getting over Itachi and Deidara. I looked up in time to see Sasuke walk in, he didn't look over but fell into the front desk, I frowned. Neji looked at him before sliding in the desk beside him. I narrowed my eyes as Neji looked back with a knowing smirk. That guy truly pisses me off, him and all his high and mighty fate.

"Whoa, Sasuke just gave you the cold shoulder. Just what happened between you two?" Kiba asked. I looked at him before shrugging.

"I don't know, not like I care." I said and laid my head back down closing my eyes. God I felt like crap, why did they have to keep me up so late last night? I know Kiba frowned before turning around. Sasuke was avoiding me it was so obvious, and Neji knew something that I'm sure I don't even want to know of. Kakashi walked in and took attendance before assigning a few more pages in our book. I got up, not wanting to be there anymore and walked right past Sasuke and Neji. I could feel a few eyes on me but didn't care at the moment. Kakashi looked up at me with bored eyes.

"Yes Naruto?" Kakashi asked. I weakly smiled.

"Can I go to the nurse?" I asked. Kakashi frowned.

"Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Iruka." I whispered and Kakashi narrowed his eyes before sighing and nodding. He wrote me a pass before waving me off. I walked out, catching Sasuke's eyes quickly before looking away and slipping out of the room. I made it down to the nurse's office; she just waved me off and let me lay in the cot for the rest of the periods. I heard the first period bell ring in my brink of sleeping.

"Naruto, you can stay one more period. I have to go to a meeting so leave before I get back." She said sweetly, I nodded sleepily and heard her quickly leave. I shut my eyes for a few minutes before I heard the nurse's door open again. I frowned and peeked over to the door and frowned.

"What?" I questioned. He stayed silent as he walked over to the bed and sat on the end. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Naruto." His voice was softer and I already knew what was coming. I sat up and pushed back my hair from my face.

"No, listen I always thought you hated me Sasuke. Hell the first words out of your mouth was an insult! How the hell should I have known that you like me? If I knew I would have told you I liked you as well." I whispered a blush coming. Sasuke reach out and ran his hair through my hair.

"Gaara talked to you huh?" Sasuke asked I blushed.

"I called him." I said Sasuke sighed slightly.

"I'm sorry Naruto… I thought… man I'm stupid." Sasuke said and pulled away from me like I was burning up. My eyes dropped to the bed sheets.

"Neji." I whispered my voice becoming cold, I saw him flinch.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before standing. "I really am." I nodded slowly and watched him leave out of the room. My fists tightened together with the fabric and my jaw hardened as I glared down. Man did I hate Neji, that bastard was so freaking annoying.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!_**

**_Warning: Yaoi! AU! First Person POV! Could be suckieness -beware!- _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

I stalked the halls of the school, my target Neji Hyuuga. Reason; beat the hell out of until you can't even tell it's him. Okay, so I wasn't really looking for Neji, I was avoiding him more than anything. If I were to see him, I'm sure he'll be going to the hospital while I get suspended and Deidara kicks my ass for getting into another fight. I finally made it through the school day, successfully not seeing Neji at all. This is a very large step since he's in three of my classes, but I did it and now I'm staring at my blue locker. I sighed as I dialed the combo and pulled the thing open on the third try; I should really try and calm my anger. It seems to escalate over time, the more time I have to think that is. For some reason my thoughts always go back to Sasuke and Neji, and I get these images of Neji kissing Sasuke. I shuddered before shoving everything in my locker and slamming it shut.

"Ah, what's stuck up your ass Uzumaki?" Came a mocking voice of the guy I hate. I swore, couldn't he see I'm trying very hard not to kill him?

"Go away Hyuuga." I hissed not looking at him, still glaring holes in the front of my locker. There was a chuckle that almost made me spin and deck the guy, but I help back somehow.

"Hmmm, I guess this has something to do with Sasu-" I spun quickly and glare, my fists shaking from the anger that was pulling inside me.

"Don't." I hissed and watched him narrow his eyes and take a step forward towards me.

"And what are you going to do?" He asked in a cold voice. I closed my eyes to try and calm my nerves. Oh screw it; he's getting a fist full!

"Naruto." Came a monotone voice from on the other side of Neji. Neji quickly stepped back to see Gaara in all black staring at us. His face hard as usual, Neji's eyes ran over the guy's body before landing on his green eyes. His mess of red hair falling into his face somewhat as he adjusted the black tie he had on. His father made him 'dress up' for school.

"Gaara." Neji said, Gaara's eyes came to Neji for a brief second.

"Hyuuga." He said in the same voice tone. I saw Neji flinch in the formalities, before Gaara looked back to me.

"You ready?" Gaara asked. I blinked for a second before nodding slowly. Gaara let a small smile slip on his face and I could see Neji glaring me and I smirked just slightly. If I couldn't beat him up, getting him pissed is just as fulfilling.

"You staying over at my place tonight?" I asked Gaara before I start walking down the hall, Gaara already in step beside me.

"Yes." Gaara said back. I peek over my shoulder and gave a smirk to a fuming Neji before continuing. Gaara smirked as we walked out of the school building, the fan club for Sasuke still waiting; they all started to whisper as we walked out together.

"Thanks." I whispered to Gaara who was still smirking.

"No problem, I don't like Neji any more than you do." Gaara replied. I chuckled as we passed the gawking fan girls and came to a stop at Gaara's car.

"So are you really staying over?" I asked. Gaara pointed to the red firebird before opening his driver's door. I sighed before pulling the passenger door open and slid in, the door falling shut behind me.

"Yes, my father wants me out of the house tonight. If you don't want me there…" He trailed off as I laughed.

"I don't care Gaara, Deidara will be happy to see you again." I replied. Gaara sighed before starting the car and pulling out. But I couldn't help my eyes traveling to Itachi's car where Sasuke was currently getting in. Our eyes locked and I looked away quickly not wanting to see the sorry or hurt in his eyes.

"So… I'm taking not everything went great with the Uchiha?" Gaara asked, his eyes never leaving the road. I sighed, half in annoyance and half being so tired, the anger was all but gone now.

"Yeah, Neji became a problem. He's a fucking bastard, he's lucky you came along I was just about ready to deck the guy." I exclaimed with a sigh. Gaara smiled.

"Next time don't hesitate." Gaara said, I laughed.

"I'm sure I won't. He likes to piss me off." I said. Gaara nodded.

"It's because you're a threat." I blinked at him.

"A threat?" I asked uncertainly. Gaara smirked.

"Oh yes, Neji and I used to have a thing back then before he cheated on me. He's not over it, I broke up with him. Sasuke became my replacement, but Sasuke likes you and Neji knows that. He also knows that he can't touch you because I like you as well." Gaara explained to me. I gapped.

"Gaara…" I trailed off as he chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry Naruto I know you're in love with Sasuke. I'm dating someone currently but Neji doesn't know that, and neither does Sasuke." Gaara told the blonde. I smiled at him.

"Lee?" I asked and Gaara smirked.

"You're not as dumb as you make your self out to be Uzumaki." Gaara said. I grinned at him before shrugging.

"No one believes I can be smart." I replied. Gaara pulled into the apartment's parking lot and we climbed out of the car.

"Is that why you never have anything to bring home?" Gaara asked me and I nodded to his question.

"I have study hall second and last period, and I usually get most of my school work done in class." I told him as we walked through the lobby and up the flight of stairs, the elevator had broken this morning. Gaara didn't care, too much anyways.

"So how's everything with Bushy-brows?" I asked as I pushed the stair door open and held it so that Gaara could walk onto my floor.

"Good." Came his short reply. I chuckled slightly before walking down the corridor and stopped in front of my door.

"Just don't kill Deidara; he's a little hyper when I have friends over." I said and gave Gaara a huge apologetic grin before opening the door. Gaara sighed before walking in, his black back pack slung on one shoulder. I wonder how I missed it, but then again he was in all black. Why the hell Gaara doesn't get labeled as a Goth or emo is beyond me. The guy usually wears blacks, blood reds, or green which is only because of Lee, not that anyone besides me would know.

"Naruto! Oh, Gaara!" Came the sing song voice of Deidara. I stepped in front of Gaara to receive the hug that was aimed at my friend. Deidara frowned at me but hugged me anyways as Gaara side stepped and walked into my room. I pulled away and grinned at Deidara.

"He's staying over; don't make a big deal out of it please Dei? Or I'll just have to give Itachi those DVD's of you as a baby, naked, in the bath." I said with a sly grin. Deidara glared at me.

"You said you got rid of those." He demanded. I titled my head in my confusion act before smiling slyly.

"Oh and why would I get rid of perfect black mail material?" I asked in a loving voice. Deidara glared at me for a few minutes before sighing.

"Fine." He said before stalking off to his bedroom. "Oh, and I have school tonight so I won't be back until tomorrow morning, I'm staying with Sasori." He added before the door shut. Ah Sasori, Deidara's best friend and my worst enemy, they guy keeps snapping pictures of me whenever I see him. Says I'm the next top model, I rolled my eyes before heading off towards my room where Gaara had already claimed the bed and opened his science book. I plopped down beside him and looked at the work he had.

"Deidara's staying with Sasori?" Gaara asked as he wrote down the definition to his vocabulary. Oh I forgot, Sasori is also Gaara's cousin. Gaara doesn't seem to mind to dude, his brother loves him.

"Yep." I answered, Gaara nodded.

"You should call the Uchiha." Gaara said simply. I glared down at the paper as he continued to write.

"No, he's with Neji now. I'll get over him soon enough." I said before pulling my Ipod off the stand and stubbornly turned it on high and laid back, listening to the music pump through the earphones. I saw Gaara sigh before continuing what he was doing. It didn't seem like long to me really, but I know I had fallen asleep when I feel out of the bed. I looked up and glared at Gaara who was smirking down at me, I yanked the ear phones out of my ears.

"Wh-" I didn't get the chance to answer when I heard the pounding on the front door. I sighed and put the Ipod back on the stand next to my bed.

"I'll be back." I mumbled before stalking out of my bed room where Gaara continued to do whatever it was he was up to. I walked over to the front door and pulled it open and stared. My eyes locked with onyx eyes, I was sure it wasn't Itachi since he wasn't coming over today, but meeting Deidara at Sasori's house. So the only one who could have those eyes, I stepped back and my thoughts were correct a tired looking Sasuke stood in my doorway.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" I asked in confusion and slight annoyance since I was trying to avoid him. Sasuke glared and pushed past me, I sighed.

"Yeah, just come on in." I mumbled under my breath before shutting my door only to find myself pinned against the door.

"You had to be with Gaara huh?" Sasuke demanded. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What the hell are you talking about Teme? And let go of me!" I shouted and he pulled away but was still glaring at me.

"Where's Gaara?" He hissed at me. I glared.

"He's in the bedroom talking to his boyfriend." I hissed back and watched Sasuke go to go into the bedroom but then stopped and deflated and stared at me.

"Boyfriend?" He asked in a weak and embarrassed voice. I nodded.

"Yeah, boyfriend. The guys a little weird, but hell if Gaara likes him, who the hell am I to say anything about it. Now tell me what your doing here Teme." I asked again. Sasuke blushed.

"I… I thought that you and him… and…" I laughed as I watched him struggle for the words.

"You thought me and Gaara were going to do something." I finished his sentence. Sasuke nodded, his eyes now avoiding me. I glared at him, why the hell would he be so pissed off if I was with Gaara or not? He's with Neji, so why the hell is he in my house!

"What the hell?!" I shouted at him and he snapped his head to look at me. "You're jealous of the thought of Gaara and me together when you're with Neji? Do you have any idea how stupid this is?" I asked. He stared at me with wide eyes.

"Neji and I aren't together Naruto." He told me and it was my turn to gap at him.

"But… you… and the… WHAT?!" I shouted. Sasuke chuckled and walked forward pinning me against the front door again.

"Neji and I just made out, that's all. I couldn't date Neji, he's such a cheat." Sasuke said and I gawked at him again.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" I exclaimed. Sasuke shrugged.

"I didn't think you would like that fact. I didn't think you would assume that he and I are… together." Sasuke answered.

"We'll I'm not to found of that either." I told him, Sasuke nodded before leaving down and capturing my lips. I sighed softly before giving into the kiss, his body pressed up against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his head down further and deepening the kiss. His tongue slid acrossed my bottom lip asking or pleading for entrance. I opened my mouth, letting his tongue enter and tangle with mine; I could feel it mapping out my entire mouth. With a small nip on my bottom lip he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry Naruto; I never should have gone over to Neji's. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything." Sasuke told me and I smiled.

"It's okay, but to make it fair I get to make out with Gaara." I teased and he glared.

"You know, I don't think so. Gaara might just break up with his boyfriend for you if you do that." Sasuke answered and I giggled at that thought. The fact that I'm sure he and Lee are in love made it even funnier since Sasuke had no clue how deep their relationship is.

"Oh well, I guess I can forgive you without getting you back." I answered and locked lips with him again. Sasuke smirked into the kiss before kissing me back.

"As nice as seeing you two finally together, Naruto can Lee come over?" Gaara asked. I pulled away from Sasuke and looked over to an amused looking red head staring at us. I couldn't help the blush before pulling fully away from a glaring Sasuke.

"I don't care as long as you don't do anything imitate with him in my house. And if you do, do it in Deidara's room so that I don't hear you." I told him. Gaara smirked before nodding and pulling the phone to his ear.

"Naruto doesn't care Lee; I'll come and pick you up in a minute." Gaara said into the phone before disappearing into the room. I sighed slightly before looking to a slightly confused looking Uchiha.

"Lee? Gai's son?" Sasuke asked and I grinned.

"Yeah, they sorta hit it off. I'm sure they've been dating for a few months now." I told him as we walked over to the couch and sat down. Sasuke turned so that he could look at me as I stared straight forward.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. I glanced to him, his face scrunched up in worry and nervousness but I quickly looked away.

"What does this make us?" I asked in a whispered voice. Sasuke didn't get a chance to answer since Gaara walked back into the room. He looked over at us, his amused smirk still on his face.

"I'll pick up food for dinner." Gaara said.

"Ramen?" I asked with a puppy dog face. Gaara glared at me.

"No, healthy food Naruto." Gaara shot me down. I pouted.

"But I already had my healthy food for this week." I whined at him. Gaara sighed.

"No, I applause Itachi for getting you to eat once a week. But if I'm here, you're eating food, Sasuke are you staying for dinner?" Gaara asked, his eyes landing on Sasuke who was looking slightly irritated. Sasuke looked to me for a quick second before looking back to Gaara.

"Sure." Sasuke answered. Gaara smirked before nodding and heading out the door. I sat pouting; they were making me eat healthy food. Ramen is very notorious! I watched with the pout still on my face as Gaara disappeared behind the front door, and I heard the faint lock click as the door shut softly. I felt the couch shift and I looked in to time see Sasuke move over and straddle me. I could tell I was blushing already as he leaned forward and captured my lips. It was fill with pure passion, it wasn't rough, just a simple chariot kiss before he pulled away.

"I'm hoping this means were a couple." Sasuke said and I felt my blush coming again. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at my silent voice.

"Well?" He asked. I gulped as I stared into his now very nervous eyes. I closed my eyes before taking a deep breath.

"Sasuke, we're graduating in three weeks." I said. He took a breath but didn't move, not that I was complaining too much about it.

"So." He asked. I opened my eyes.

"So, I'm going to travel, and then going off to college. I'm not too sure if a relationship is-" I trailed off as his lips locked with mine again, shutting me up.

"I want to travel too, and I'm going off to college too. But I think a relationship will be fine, we can travel and go to college together Naruto." Sasuke said back. I sighed slightly, he was making this difficult. But traveling with his didn't sound too bad of a thought.

"Sasuke, you've probably been accepted to all the top college's… I haven't even heard back from any of the schools I sent applications into." I said and lowered my eyes. Sasuke titled my chin so that I was looking at him again.

"Naruto, I know for a fact that you are not stupid. You are top in your class, right up with me. I'm sure any school will be happy to accept you, and besides I haven't gotten any acceptance either, so don't worry too much." Sasuke told me. I nodded weakly, he was right I've been worked up for nothing on that. I know I'm not stupid, I let everything think that but I'm not, my grades are one of the top grades in our class.

"Alright, fine." I answered and I saw him perk up.

"You mean we're…." He trailed off as I nodded. He smiled and my breath caught, that was rare to see, him smiling. He then leaned down and locked our lips together once again. I smiled into the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck again, griping some of the black hair in my hand. I felt his tongue dip inside my mouth once again, teasing with my tongue before once again mapping out the inside of my mouth. One of his hands came up and cupped my cheek, deepening the kiss even more. I whimpered from the lose of air since I forgot to breath. He released me only to attack my neck in nips and sucks. I barely even got a chance to catch my breath as I let out a moan. I could feel that damn smirk slid on his face as he continued to abuse my neck.

"S-Sasuke." I moaned out as I felt one of his hands slid up my shirt. His hands were colder than my own body heat, causing a shiver run up my spine. I felt him chuckle before I heard it, I couldn't help my blush coming fully back. He kissed his way back up to my lips before nipping and sucking on my lower lip before shoving his tongue inside. He then lowered me backwards, laying us out on the couch, him on top. I leaned into his touch as he slid his hand further up shirt, teasing one of my nipples. I moaned as he pitched it between his fingers as he continued to ravish the inside of my mouth with his tongue. He released me long enough to pull both our shirts off before he latched onto my neck once again, forming a hickey on my collar bone.

"Nahh!" I moaned out as he bit down hard. I felt his teeth sink into my tan skin before he sucked, already knowing it was going to leave a mark. I could feel him smirk again but he didn't let up on the abusing of my skin. His hands mapping out my entire chest, I couldn't hold the moan in and all he was doing was touching me! His hands felt amazing as he lightly memorized my body. I could feel he was getting aroused since it was rubbing against my thigh as he rocked our hips together. I didn't even try to stop the half moan of his name as our erections rubbed together. Sasuke smirked and began to kiss down my chest, his tongue doing something very great to each of my nipples getting another dragged out moan from me.

"You're very vocal Naru-Chan. I should have done this years ago, if I knew you were going to make these cute noises." Sasuke whispered in my ear before lowering himself down once again.

"Yeah you should have." I bit out but moaned as he teased a nipple in his hand again as he smiled against my neck. His hands went south and dipped underneath my shorts line and arched into his touch. I gasped as his hand took hold of my half hard on. His other hand working on pulling my pants down, I kicked them off when I could. Leaving me completely naked my couch with a half naked Uchiha on top of me. He started to pump me roughly, getting more moans out of my mouth. He started to lick and nip at me as he lowered down my body getting closer and closer to my throbbing member.

"Sahhhhh!" I screamed as he deep throated me in one swipe. His hands clenching at my hips as I tried to buck forward. I settled for gripping his hair in a vise grip as he bobbed up and down, taking my member in his mouth each time. I was losing breath as my stomach tightened even more, barely even feeling Sasuke's nails digging into my hip as he continued. I tossed back and forth and swear I could still feel him smirk as I tried to release the tension that was building.

"Sasu… I think… I'm gonna…" I couldn't get out even one sentence before I came hard inside his awaiting mouth. I felt some of my cum slid down onto my stomach as he swallowed and pulled away, licking his lips my hands fell from his hair to the side of the couch. He then leaned down and licked the white on my stomach before crawling back up to my face. He smiled down at me before locking our lips together once again.

"You're mine now Naruto." Sasuke whispered in my ear causing another shiver to run up my spine as I weakly nodded. Sasuke smiled and kissed my cheek as his hard member rubbed against my thigh. I smirked already knowing I should pay him back, I didn't want to go all the way the first time. So I switched our positions, which Sasuke seemed surprised at first until I started kissing down Sasuke's pale chest. I saw him smirk and relax as I continued my work, kissing and licking down the middle of his chest, my hands already on his hips. I did work on his pants, slipping them off as quickly as I could, along with his black boxers.

"God Naruto!" Sasuke moaned as I dipped my tongue inside his navel and swirled it around. I smirked as I heard him say my name before continuing down south. I blew cool air on the tip of his member and grinned when he moaned again.

"Stop teasing!" He ground out between clenched teeth and I grinned before licking the slit, he bucked up but I held his hips in a vise grip. I felt Sasuke's hands come up and tangle into my hair trying to push my head down. I smirked.

"Impatient much?" I asked between chuckles. Sasuke growled and I chuckled even more before taking him fully in. My grin spread when I heard him gasp out a moan at my suddenness of it all. His grip tightened almost painfully. I sucked as I began to bob my head, taking him in and pulling out sucking each time. I could feel he was beginning to tighten because his grip did as he tried to find a way to release the tension in his stomach. I kinda liked the way he struggled underneath me, but I think I like it better when he's the one on top. Now if someone were to ask me, I would deny it severely.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed as he came in my mouth. I his voice hadn't knocked me out of my stupid thoughts, I would have chocked on his seed. But luckily I didn't and quickly swallowed his essence. I licked my lips as I pulled my mouth away from his now limp member. Sasuke's hands fell from my hair and rested beside him limply, as his head was titled back taking deep breaths. I chuckled lightly as I kissed my way back up to his face, letting my lips linger on top of his lips for a second before locking them. Sasuke quickly took charge of the kiss, swirled our tongues together as his hands came back to my head, pushing me further into the kiss. I pulled back and looked to the clock.

"Gaara's going to be back soon, we should get dressed." I quickly said. Sasuke smirked as he kissed me quickly on the lips before allowing me to slide off him. I picked up his cloths as I felt him eyeing my ass as I bent down. I tossed him his cloths before picking up mine. Sasuke smirked as he pulled on his boxers then his shirt, me doing the same thing. Just in time too since Gaara opened the door, a brown bag in his arms I could see the stop of carrots sticking out. Lee was right behind him, I looked to Sasuke who already had his shorts on and was sitting on the couch. I glared, I hadn't gotten my shorts on yet and Gaara smirked as I yanked them on before Lee could see. The guy would become even more hyper if he found out.

"Have fun Naruto?" Gaara asked with a smirk. Lee popped his head around Gaara and smiled. He was almost the same as always, but one thing that was different was how he was dressed. He usually wore this really ugly green jump suit, if people thought I had no fashion sense, this guy was in series violation. But as I looked him over again I noticed one thing, he seemed to have gained some knowledge of fashion. He had a pair of dark blue jeans on with a tight green muscle shirt. His black hair was still in a ball cut, and his eyes brows still looked like giant caterpillars.

"Naruto-kun!" Lee exclaimed once he saw me. I grinned, he was also part Japanese and also the one who taught me the meaning of dobe and Teme. He found me in the library carrying on about it, muttering something about dobe this and dobe that. He seemed to take pity on me and tell me the meaning.

"Lee, it's nice to see you again." I said back. Lee walked forward shifting his brown bag into the other hand before pulling me into a hug. I sighed slightly before letting him hug me, and smirked when I heard Sasuke growl behind me. Lee pulled away and looked to Sasuke before grinning.

"Ah Sasuke-kun's here too." Lee said with a huge grin. Sasuke just nodded to him and I made sure Lee didn't pull him into a hug either.

"Lee, the kitchens this way." Gaara said before walking away. Lee smiled and followed after him like a lost puppy. I chuckled while I shook my head lightly, I gasped slightly when I felt Sasuke's arm circle my waist and pull me against his body.

"Mine." He whispered into my ear before licking the lobe. I chuckled lightly.

"Possessive much?" I asked. Sasuke smirked before kissing my neck.

"When something mine, yes." He whispered. We heard a chuckle in the door way only to see Gaara and Lee standing in the doorway watching up, Lee looked ready to do summer salts if it weren't for Gaara holding him back. I blushed as Sasuke smirked and pulled me closer to him.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Gaara said and pulled Lee back into the kitchen. I sighed before smiling; at least Sasuke was with me and not Neji. That made me chuckle at the thought of Neji, who was probably fuming in his bedroom, alone. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me.

"Spacing out dobe?" He asked before letting me go. I punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"No." I said before stalking into the kitchen, missing the way Sasuke smiled at me before following.

* * *

**_Well that's it for now! There will probably be one or two more chatpers but that's about it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review!_**


End file.
